The herein described invention relates to a tool particularly adapted for facilitating the removal of the commingled mass of weeds, grasses and soil which accumulates on the tines or fingers of a rotary soil tiller. Such tangles of fibrous material and soil often adhere tightly to the rotary elements, are difficult to clear away and unless removed, seriously reduce or completely destroy the usefulness of the tiller.
A large number of cleaning tools are found in the prior art disclosures, under such titles as pipe scrapers, curettes, grill cleaners and boiler tube and flue cleaners, and while certain of these tools may be helpful in removing tangled debris from a rotary tiller, none appear to be suitably adapted or constructed, probably for the reason that none were either intended or appropriately structured for such duty.